


My Wand, My Way

by jrub910



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrub910/pseuds/jrub910
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join the Fosters as they head across the pond to Hogwarts. Also Published on Fanfiction and Tumblr under the same account!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to Shop!

I own nothing of the Fosters and Harry Potter. I am just lucky that this idea came to me

"Kids, hurry up! It's time to get up!" Stephanie Adams Foster called upstairs. Being a mother of five for a while now she knew of the arduous task of getting them up in the morning.

"Morning honey." Steph's wife Lena said walking down the steps. "Don't you look all fancy in that muggle uniform?"

"Can it honey, you know the muggles need magical help protecting themselves now-a-days." Steph said to Lena as she leaned in to kiss the love of her live. Lena was the Acting Principal at Anchor Beach. The position needed to be filled and until a replacement was found, Lena was in charge. She didn't mind working a muggle job either. It paid the bills and she was a muggle relations officer in the Ministry of Magic.

"Kids come on, don't make me come up there!" Steph shouted at the teens. "Anyways, you know today we have to look inconspicuous. How else do you expect me to get four teenagers and a pre-teen across the Atlantic and back all in one day?"

"Well, I mean we could always move to London." Lena said dreamily gazing outside at a tree that was budding with pink apple blossoms.

"You know why we can't do that love, we don't have the money and with us just happening across four other magical children, we need all the money we can get. KIDS DO NOT MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" Steph bellowed at the stairs, drawing out her wand.

"Steph, don't you think that's over doing it a bit?" Lena asked her wife as she started marching up the stairs.

"Love I gave them fair warning and now they're going to pay." Steph said as Jude Adams Foster walked down the steps. "Morning Love." Steph said to the youngest of the Adams Fosters.

"Morning Mom." Jude said with an extra big smile on his face.

"You look awfully happy today Jude." Lena said with a knowing smile on her face as the youngest went to the table and the wife went upstairs.

"Callie and Marianna are in the bathroom!" Jude called up the steps before grabbing a bowl of cereal and a banana. "Today we get to go to Diagon Alley, and I get my wand!" Jude said excitedly as a shout came from Jesus's room.

"I told you to get up!" Steph hollered as Brandon ran from his room to avoid the same fate that his brother had.

"We never get to sleep in." Brandon complained as he walked over to the refrigerator and got out the apple juice.

"Honey, you can sleep tonight after you go to Diagon Alley." Lena said with a smile.

"Can you come with us momma?" Jude asked Lena with a pleading look on his face.

"Honey I wish I could, but I can't take today off." Lena said giving Jude a hug. "I have to work until they find a new acting principal."  
"Or until they make you the new principal." Marianna said digging into her peanut butter toast.

"Let's not get our hopes up." Lena said as a soaking wet Jesus walked down the stairs. "Morning sleepy head."

"You know, pouring water on someone with the Aguamenti charm while they're laying down is torture." Jesus said angrily.

"I gave you fair warning kiddo!" Steph said laughing as she came down the steps. "Now go get changed. We have to fly across the Atlantic today and someone needs to make a stop at Olivanders" Steph said with a smile.

"I don't get what the big deal is." Jesus said "He got his letter, big deal."  
"Ummmmm excuse me, but I remember when I got my letter and you were devastated that you couldn't go yet." Brandon said, smacking Jesus gently behind the head.

"Yeah, and when moms handed my letter to me and yours was hidden from you." Steph and Lena exchanged mischievous glances as Marianna recounted the twins getting their letters.

"Jesus darling, please be nice." Steph said as she waved her wand and Jesus's clothes were dried instantly. "Brandon and Callie, you need to bring your booklist, Jesus and Marianna you need yours for the weird books that are always changing and Jude sweetie." Steph said.

"Jude will get to start his spell book this year." Callie said with a smile. The spell book was a tradition that Steph's family had started when she attended Hogwarts. She copied down spells that she thought were useful or she created and stored them in her personal spell book. Each spell book was protected by an enchantment to where only the creator of the book could open it.

"Can momma be there for that?" Jude said hopefully looking at Lena.

"I think if mom pushes it back to the last think I can apparate in." Which was met by a groan with Jesus.

"Jesus Adams Foster, you will behave or you can stay home and Marianna can pick out everything for you." Steph said angrily.

"Yeah, and it'll be hot pink with unicorns on it." Marianna said defending Jude.

"It's fine, don't make a fuss over me." Jude said scared, memories of previous foster homes floating up into his mind.

"Love, you picking out your spell book is a rite of passage in this family, and if you want both momma and I to be there then it will happen and there will be no complaining from anyone." Steph said, putting emphasis on the last part.

"Fine, can we get going?" Jesus said, sauntering over to the door and walking to the car. The other kids looked apologetically at Jude and Callie went over and hugged her little brother and told him to ignore Jesus. She walked out and Jude was left alone with his moms.

"You ready babe?" Steph asked getting the keys to the car.

"Yeah, but I had a question for you, and I didn't want to ask in front of Jesus." Jude asked quietly.

"What is it love?" Lena asked kindly.

"Well, I have birthday money saved up and I was wondering if I could buy a cat." Jude said with a smile on his face. "We have a family owl that I can use, and I want a pet of my own."

"I think we could do that babe." Steph said with a smile on her face. "Just as long as we don't end up taking care of it." As Steph said it, she knew that Jude was the least likely to abuse or neglect a cat but she said it because of her maternal instincts.

"I promise mom." Jude said with a smile and gave both of his moms' hugs.

"Go get in the car Jude and I'll be out in a second." Steph said as Jude was walking to the door already.

"Do you think he'll be o.k.?" Lena asked as Jude shut the door behind him.

"He's a tough kid. And I think getting him the cat will help him too. He'll have someone besides his siblings to occupy him and with there being almost no chance of him and Jesus being in the same house together, there won't be as much harassment as there is at home." Steph said reassuringly kissing Lena on the cheek goodbye.

"Bye love." Lena said as she got ready to go to work.

"See you later babe." Steph said as she went to the car, wand out and tapping the engine to give it back the ability to fly. Ever since Arthur Weasley charmed a car to life and it went rouge, Steph had been careful to undo her spells on the car.

"Ready kids?" Steph said as she tapped her invisibility booster on the dash, making the car become invisible and drove out of the garage accelerating until they were in the sky, flying to Diagon Alley.


	2. The Wand Chooses the Wizard Mr. Adams Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fosters Head to Diagon Alley

Chapter Two- The Wand Chooses the Wizard Mr. Adams Foster.

Again, I own nothing from either of these fandoms…. Enjoy the new chapter!

"Are we there yet?" Jesus asked as they were flying over the Atlantic.

"Not yet, we still have about a half hour." Steph said as they continued flying.

"I don't understand why we couldn't use floo powder." Jude said.

"Because it's a family tradition that we fly over the Atlantic when someone gets their letter honey." Steph explained. "Besides, it's absolutely gorgeous out today look how clear the water is!" as she flew down closer to the water skimming over the water so the wheels of the car touched the surface. Callie rolled down her window and enjoyed the water spraying around her face.

"Alright, we are going to divide and conquer in order to make this a successful trip." Steph said once she had flown the car back up into the air. "Jude will be with me because we have to go to Olivanders. Callie and Brandon are in charge of finding their books. Marianna and Jude find the books you need. We'll meet up at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and then Jude gets to spend his birthday money on something that he wants."

"I want something." Jesus said

"Well you should have saved your money like Jude did instead of spending it on Wizard Cards." Steph said as the car touched down on a deserted back road that would take them to the London Streets and their destination.

Jude looked down at his feet, nervous about what Jesus would say about his new cat. Especially when he found out that it was going to be a kitten. Hopefully anyways. Jude didn't want a grown cat. He wanted a kitten so he could grow up with it. When Jude attended Anchor Beach, he didn't have many friends. He stuck to himself and things mostly turned out ok. Steph and Lena were excited when Jude got his letter because he would be put in a house with a family of kids that would hopefully integrate Jude to hang out with him.

"Alright we're here!" Steph said with a smile. She parked the car and the Adams Foster clan piled out of the car. "Callie and Brandon, you take Jesus and Marianna with you to Flourish and Blotts and Jude and I will head to Olivanders." Steph said, authority ringing in her voice.

The kids nodded at her and went into a small run down pub called the Leaky Cauldron. When they got inside, Steph waved her wand and her witches robes appeared on her, the police uniform vanishing back into the car. The kids walked back to the wall that would take them to Diagon Alley after waving a quick hello to Hannah Longbottom, the new bar keep of the Leaky Cauldron. When they got to the back, Steph took out her wand and tapped the bricks with it.

"Three up, two across…" Steph muttered and then took a step back. The brick wall shuddered and the bricks started moving, revealing the pathway to

"Welcome Jude, to Diagon Alley." The entire family said to him with a smile on their faces.

Jude looked around in amazement. He had never really paid attention to the Alley before, there was nothing there for him to really be interested in besides the sweet shop. He looked at the different shops, The Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, Eeylops Owl Emporium, and the two that Jude was most excited to see, Olivanders and the Magical Menagerie.

"Mom, I need more potion supplies." Marianna said.

"We can make all the stops we need to love." Steph said. "I won't send you off to school unprepared."

Just as Steph was saying this, a man and a boy walked up to the Foster clan. The man was tall, with broad shoulders, and the boy was about Jude's age. The boy smiled shyly and waved gently towards the Fosters. The man, however…

"Look here lady, I don't need you and your family clogging up the archway. Now will you kindly get out of our way?" The man said angrily.

"Excuse me?" Steph said angrily, her hand twitching, slowly moving towards her pocket where her wand was resting.

"Did your husband not teach you manners?" The man goaded, keeping a wary eye on where Steph's hand was headed.

"Dad can you not do this here?" The boy asked, with a pleading look in his eye.

"Be quiet Connor. Women need to learn their place." The man said with an angry glint in his eye.

Steph angrily looked at the man "My wife and I do not promote gender roles or outdated stereotypes." She said angrily. "C'mon kids lets go." Steph said smirking inwardly at the dumbfound look on the man. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid, Connor was it? He mouthed sorry to her and she smiled at him before glaring angrily at his father.

"If I ever see you again, I expect you to be cordial to me. Do you understand?" Steph said.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Oh no." Brandon muttered.

"Here we go." Callie and Marianna said.

"My name is Stephanie Adams Foster. Auror. I report directly to the Minister of Magic himself." She spat out at the man.

"Oh beg pardon Madame Auror." The man apologized rapidly, trying to regain his composure after finding out the woman was an Auror. "My name is Adam Stevens."

"Well Mr. Stevens, it seems like you are blocking my children's path so that we cannot proceed." Steph said, her voice so cold she could have refrozen the ice caps.

"Connor get out of the way." The man barked at his son. Jude noticed how scared Connor was of his dad. Steph just glared at the man and very calmly, told the kids to get going. The man and his son walked through the archway back into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Some people." Steph muttered angrily under her breath. Realizing the kids were watching her, she quickly regained her composure and gave the kids some silver Sickles and a few gold Galleons.

"Here kids, go to Flourish and Blotts first, and get the books, if you have enough to replenish potion supplies go for it. If not, wait for Jude and me." Steph said trying to show the kids that she was over the incident that just happened. The kids nodded slowly, and walked off to the store, shocked at how their mother handled that creep.

"That boy looked so afraid." Jude whispered looking up at Steph.

'I know honey. Thankfully he had a copy of the Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1, so he'll be in your class. And away from that creep." Steph added on as an afterthought.

"I think I'll try to be his friend. I'll see if I can find him on the train." Jude said with a smile towards Steph.

"I think that's a lovely idea honey." Steph said with a smile on her face. "Now come on, I think I promised you a trip to Olivanders." Jude's face lit up when Steph said that and grabbed her hand and, like an excitable puppy, drug Steph to the most famous wand shop in the entire world. Olivanders.

"Hello?" Jude asked walking into the shop ahead of Steph, who couldn't keep a smile off her face as her youngest son went into the shop to get the very item that would start his magical journey, like the four before him, and Steph and Lena before them.

"Why hello Mr. and Mrs. Adams Foster." A voice said from nowhere. Jude looked around anxiously for the store keep.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Adams Foster. I've sold wands that have done great and terrible things. Terrible yes. But great." Mr. Ollivander said with a smile on his face as he walked out from around a corner in the shop. "Hello Mrs. Adams Foster, it's lovely to see you again. I presume this is the last time you will be bringing a child into my shop?"

"Yes Mr. Ollivander." Steph said with a smile on her face. "This is our youngest, Jude."

"Well Jude, I daresay we shall find you a wand. Or rather the wand will find you." Mr. Ollivander said cryptically. Jude looked at him with a bewildered look on his face.

"How about this one. Birch and Dragon Heartstring. 8 and a half inches. Unyielding."

Jude took the wand from Mr. Olivander, waved and, and before Jude could do anything else, Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand.

"That wand is most definitely not for you." Said Mr. Ollivander. And so the process went. Jude spent over an hour trying out wands, a look of desperation coming across his face. And he was worried. The others had returned from Flourish and Blotts and were waiting on Jude to go to the apothecary.

"A tricky customer eh?" Mr. Ollivander said with a smile on his face.

"Maybe he's not a wizard." Jesus said making Jude's face flush with anger.

"Shut up Jesus." Marianna said. "Take your time Judicorn."

"Judicorn?" said Mr. Ollivander. But before Jude could replay, he went off to the back of the store again, bringing out a wand muttering "I wonder….".

He gave Jude the wand case saying "Willow and Unicorn Hair. 10 inches. Nice and supple."

Jude took the wand and sparks flew out of the wand. Jude felt a warmth running up his arm as a cloud of smoke rolled around his feet.

"I think we found our wand Mr. Adams Foster." Mr. Ollivander said.

"Mr. Ollivander, can I ask you something?" Jude asked looking at the wand that was lying in his hand.

"Anything, my dear boy." Mr. Ollivander said

"Why did you give me this one? Why didn't the others work? And why does whats inside the wand matter?"

"To answer the first question Mr. Adams Foster, the wand chooses the wizard. It's not always clear as to why. And as for the second question, you will have to discover your wands personality and see how it matches up." Mr. Ollivander answered cryptically.

Jude looked at Mr. Ollivander with a smile and said thank you. Steph paid for the wand and then the Foster family exited the fabled wand shop.

"Well what do you think bud?" Brandon asked his youngest sibling.

Jude looked from Brandon to Steph and asked "Can we go to the Magical Menagerie now?"

Hey everyone! Please leave a review! I love feedback! This story has so many potential ideas for it and I want feedback! Also, this is an AU so please understand that Callie and Brandon are in their 5th year of School, Jesus and Marianna are in their 3rd year and Jude is starting out. Thanks! Enjoy the next chapter when it is posted!


	3. The Cat and The Book

I own nothing of the Fosters and Harry Potter

At the Magical Menagerie….

"Jesus leave the poor animals alone!" Steph said as Jesus was annoying the cats to no end.

"Mom I'm not doing anything to hurt them." Jesus said innocently as a cat snarled at him.

"Jesus you can go wait outside then. We are here for Jude to pick out an animal not for you to harass them." Steph said shortly pointing Jesus at the door to which he left the cats scowling at the cats and huffed out of the store.

"Jude honey, do you have an idea of what you want?" Steph said as Jude walked around the store looking for the one pet that would be his companion for a long time.

"I want the baby calico kitty." Jude said pointing at the tiny kitten who meowed softly at them.  
"Are you sure you don't want something a little older?" Steph asked looking around at the rest of the animals.

"No, this one is perfect." Jude said walking up to the witch who was at the counter and paid her for the kitten with a Galleon before Steph could interject anymore.

"She was the runt of the litter." The witch said getting out a carrying case for Jude causing Steph to reconsider letting Jude get the kitten in the first place. But before she could open her mouth to say anything Jude said.

"That's alright. She just needs a little extra love. She's a strong kitten, I can feel it."

Steph smiled at the wisdom that came out of her 11 year old and wished that his older brother would somehow get some of it from Jude.

The Fosters exited the store to arrive to a sulking Jesus. Before Steph could reprimand him for his behavior in the store however, she spotted someone who she knew would cheer Jesus up.

"Why hello kids." Came a man's voice. The kids looked around and saw a giant walking up towards them.

"Hi Hagrid!" The four Hogwarts students said cheerfully to their Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"Hello to the Adams Foster clan!" Hagrid said cheerfully walking up to Jesus and wrapping him up in a hug. "Jesus, are you ready to come to Care of Magical Creatures?"

"You know it Hagrid!" Jesus said with a giant grin on his face. Jesus helped Hagrid take care of various creatures in the Forbidden Forest during the school year.

"And who might this fine young lad be?" Hagrid said turning his attention towards Jude.

"My name is Jude sir." Jude said meekly, still trying to process how large the man in front of him was.

"Call me Hagrid." Hagrid said kindly. "So Jude, do you have everything you need to start your first year at Hogwarts?"

"I think so." Jude said politely. "The only thing I have left to do is name my kitten."

"Names be an important thing." Hagrid said with a smile on his face. You want to make sure that the name fits the personality.

"You're right." Jude said with a smile. "I was going to wait a few days before I name her."

"You're a smart man to do that." Hagrid said with a smile. "Well, I best be off. Lots to buy. Need to get some Flesh Eating Slug Repellent for the school cabbages."

Steph privately thought that the school had a lot of problems with their cabbages, but refrained from saying anything.

"Tell Harry that I said hi!" Hagrid said cheerfully.

"Will do Hagrid!" Steph said with a smile on her face.

"See you at school Hagrid!" The Fosters said with a smile on their faces.

"Jude if you need a friend to talk to go to Hagrid." Callie said ruffling her baby brother's hair.

Jude nodded and privately thought to himself that Callie needed to stop being such a helicopter mom when she was around him. It probably would not go over so hot when he got to Hogwarts and he didn't want any kids making fun of him. Just then a crack was heard and then a "Hello loves."

"Hello Mama." Steph said leaning in to give Lena a kiss. "You just missed Hagrid."

"Shoot." Lena said with a frown on her face. "I'll have to owl him later."

"Now can we get my spell book?" Jude asked with a smile on his face while running to hug Lena.

"Why of course!" Steph and Lena said at the same time. "Will you lead the way to Flourish and Blotts Jude?"

Jude ran ahead a smile on his face bigger than any of the Fosters have seen in a long time. When they got to Flourish and Blotts, Steph opened the door and they walked into the bookshop. The wizard running the front desk nodded at them. Steph led the way for Jude to come back while the others waited by the desk.

"Now honey, you realize that this spell book is yours and yours alone right?" Steph said softly getting down to Jude's level making direct eye contact with him.

"Yes mom. I understand." Jude said with a smile on his face, a small golden glow encircling him.

Steph smiled "Place your wand on the book cover honey." Steph whispered.

Jude placed his wand on the book, and a bright flash came out of his wand and engulfed Jude. A small voice echoed in his head. "I am your book keeper. I protect your book from all who wish to enter it. My name is Valerie. You can call me Val though. You can write journal entries and spells and other things in me. Think of me as your personal database. All you have to do is press your wand to me and think my name and I'll appear. Your writing will not appear to anyone who you do not want to see it."

The light died down and Jude opened his eyes. He smiled as the book shrunk and became pocket sized. Jude put it in his pocket as Steph paid for the blank book.

"Your book will reflect your personality Judicorn." Marianna said with a smile.

"Can we go home now?" Jesus said looking at Steph and Lena with pleading eyes.

"Alright love, I'll drive the car home and mama can apparate you guys home." Steph said with a smile on her face. Diagon Alley can only entertain people for so long.

"Alright kids take my hand." Lena said with a smile on her face. "See you at home honey"

"See you at home love." Steph said as she walked towards the car. Lena grabbed the kids and with a loud crack, they dissapered.

Val: Hey there everyone, I get to talk now! Schools winding down so Jrub will have more time to be creative! YAY! Please review, reblog, favorite, note, whatever. Just know that My wand My Way is property of Jrub910, and is being posted on his fanfiction and tumblr. Appease the FANDOM! JONNOR IS ON HIS WAY!


	4. My Name Is Judicorn?

Chapter 4: My name is Judicorn? (I own nothing… except original spells and characters…) So nothing.

"Kids it's time to get going!" Steph yelled frantically making sure that the trunks were all packed and everyone had everything ready to go. The trip to Hogwarts had been easier when it was just Brandon, but throw in four more trunks and things got a little more complicated.

Brandon came down the steps, and before Steph could ask him "Yes mom, I have my prefects badge."

Steph smiled and said "That's my boy. Go grab your stuff. Is Jesus sleeping?"

"I'm right here mom!" Jesus said running down the steps full force. "Mom did you sign?"

"Yours and Marianna's Hogsmeade slips have been sent ahead to Professor McGonagall dear, I didn't want you to lose it or me to forget it." Steph said smiling "Go help your brother load the car."

"Can Raptor ride in the car?" Jesus asked

"Yes honey, I put Undetectable Extension Charms on the car so all of the animals can ride with us." Steph said distracted looking around for the girls and Jude. The girls came down the steps, Callie had her broomstick with her and Marianna had all of her potion supplies. That just left…

"Jude?" Steph called up the steps walking upstairs towards his room. It wasn't like Jude to be the last one downstairs. Steph knocked softly on the door and went in to Jude's room.

"Jude love?" Steph said walking into the room. She saw his packed trunk and the cat carrier, but strangely enough there was no cat in the cat carrier. She looked around for the youngest of the family and noticed that the closet door was cracked open a little bit. She walked over to the closet and opened the door to find Jude in the closet with the kitten.

"Jude honey, it's time to go. What are you doing in the closet?" Steph asked, concerned about why her son was not downstairs with his trunk and cat in its carrier.

"I don't want to go." Jude said quietly. "I want to stay here with you and momma."

"Love, we can't give you the training you need to control your magic." Steph said holding Jude's hand. "Besides, aren't you going to sit by that boy on the train?"

"Yeah…." Jude said looking away from Steph.

"What's going on love?" Steph asked, growing more concerned by the minute.

"I don't want to be alone when I get to school." Jude whispered tears starting to fall down his face. "When we got adopted, it was the first time that I felt like I found a place where I belonged. And now I have to leave it." Jude said burying his hands in his face, trembling.

"Honey, you will always belong here, with this family." Steph said leaning over to rub his back. "Going to Hogwarts will be a fun time! You'll have Brandon, Callie, Jesus, and Marianna to look after you. And even if you're not in the same house, that doesn't mean they're not your family." Steph said pulling him in for a hug. "Now will you please put kitten in its cage so we can take your trunk downstairs? We have a train to catch."

Jude looked up at Steph and gave her the biggest hug ever. Steph returned the embrace, and if it wasn't for a certain angry kitten mewing at them because she was squished in the hug, it would have been a perfect moment.

Val chirped in Jude's mind "Hey you, chin up. Hogwarts is a fun time. I should know, I've been there before. You'll be fine, I'll help you out."

"When were you at Hogwarts? And if you were, how did you end up in a book?" Jude thought back to Val, confused by the exchange that was happening.

"We'll talk about it some other time o.k. kid?" Val responded "Now you have to go catch a train."

"It's too late for us to make it by flying the car. We'll have to use floo powder to get there on time." Steph said looking at the clock in the room. "I'm going to get your siblings out of the car and that trunk better be in our room waiting for a fire to be lit young man."

"Yes ma'am!" Jude said walking over to the cat carrier and putting her gently inside of it, then under Steph's watchful eye, he marched his trunk into their room. Lena came up the steps, a bewildered look on her face.

"Honey, we aren't going to make it on time, what is Jude doing?" Lena asked concerned about why Jude was behaving strangely.

"He just didn't want to leave home yet, and I told him that we couldn't give him the training he needed to control his powers." Steph said walking over and hugging Lena, burying her head in her hair. "I wish we could be there for him but we can't."

"Actually, we might be able to…" Lena said slowly. Steph raised her head with a confused look on her face.

"What did you do?" Steph asked her accusingly.

"Well, they found a new principal for Anchor Beach, and Minerva owled me a week ago asking me if I wanted to teach Muggle Studies at school. And they want you to come in and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts part time."

"We can't do that Lena." Steph said looking at her. "We can't do that." "Can we?" She asked inquisitively.

"We connect the fireplace to our conjoined office and we can poof back here at any time. I've already arranged it. And we'd be making more than at our current jobs." Lena said with a smile on her face.

"How do you figure?" Steph said quizzically.

"Well, we cut out food expenses for everyone in the family for nine months, we have free living space, and we get paid in our currency. Not muggle money."

"But love we still need to pay for the house." Steph said laughing. "But free Hogwarts food for nine months… I can't turn that down can I? Can we wait to tell the kids? I want to see their faces when we show up at the Welcoming Banquet." Steph said with an evil smirk on her face.

"How is it that you read my mind?" Lena said returning the evil smirk and leaning in to kiss Steph.

"Alright, we divide and conquer. You send Jude through the fire to Kings Cross and help him get onto the platform. I'll be behind you with the rest of the troops. Then we do a final house sweep and make sure none of the kids forgot anything. Then we head to Hogwarts and become our children's worst nightmare." Steph said with a smile on her face.

"See you in a bit." Lena said with a teasing smile, walking out of Jude's room and into their room where Jude was patiently waiting by the grate.

"Alright honey, here's the plan. I'm going to light the fire and you're going to grab some floo powder and go to Kings Cross alright? Then we'll get you loaded up on the train and we'll say our goodbyes." Lena said with a smile on her face.

"Won't the muggles notice me coming out of the grate?" Jude asked, concerned about exposing himself before he had even gotten to school.

"No honey, the fire is charmed to modify what muggles see." Lena said with a smile, getting out her wand. "Accio Floo Poweder!" She spoke and a bag came racing from downstairs into her outstretched arms. Jude loved watching his moms do magic. There was something relaxing about it. Lena pointed her wand at the grate and barked "Incendio!" Tiny blue bell flames erupted from her wand and crackled merrily in the fire place.

Lena tossed in some floo powder to turn the flames green. "Step in Jude and say Kings Cross Station."

Jude took the floo powder and stepped into the fire with his trunk. "Kings Cross Station." He said very articulately. He then felt very sick as he started spinning around in the fire as Lena vanished from his sight. He hung onto his trunk and cat carrier for dear life, and then all of the sudden BAM! He landed on the ground hard. A few seconds later, he heard a crack and Lena was right beside him.

"You know, if we were better at planning back up plans we could have Apparated here." She muttered under her breath. "Are you ok honey?" She asked concerned.

Jude shook his head. "I think I might be sick." He muttered clenching his stomach. Kitten was hissing furiously. She was not a fan of floo poweder travel. A few seconds later he heard a crack and the other joined him. Jesus walked up to him, and helped him up.

"Let's go to the bathroom." He said quietly. "Moms, you got our trunks?"

Steph and Lena nodded in amazement as Jesus helped Jude over to the men's bathroom. Brandon walked over to them. "He really does like him. It's the sibling rivalry between them. And Jesus hates floo powder just as much as Jude does." Brandon said with a smile. Steph and Lena exchanged glances.

"Alright, we don't have much time. Brandon, you first through the barrier. Callie you follow, then Marianna, then I'll go through with Jesus's trunk and Momma will follow with Jude's." Steph said trying to get everything on time. The clock read 10:45. They had fifteen minutes to get through the barrier. Brandon, Callie, and Marianna got their trunks and walked over to platform nine and platform ten and one by one they disappeared into the wall that was between platforms nine and ten. Just as Steph was about to go through the barrier with Jesus's trunk she was stopped by an "Excuse me."

Steph turned around to see the boy from Diagon Alley looking at her. She was confused, the boy was here by himself? Where was his father?

"Can you tell me how to get onto the platform?" He asked politely remembering how his father had treated the two women and he wanted to make a good impression. "And I'm sorry for how my father treated you two." He said sadly. "My mom is a muggle and my dad and her divorced and he kept me. He is kind of a jerk but you learn to live with him." He said nonchalantly.

Steph looked at the boy with sadness filling her heart. No child should ever have to put up with parents acting like that. Just as she was thinking that, Jesus and Jude walked over to Steph and Lena. Jude waved at the boy and the boy waved back.

"Do you have everything you need?" Lena asked the boy.

"I think so." The boy said. "My dad said I had everything I needed anyways. He had my list."

Steph looked warily at Lena who returned the look. "When you get to school, if you don't have something, go tell one of the teachers and they'll help you." Steph said with a smile on her face. "What's your name honey?"

"Connor, Connor Stevens ma'am." The boy said shyly.

"My name is Steph, and this is my wife Lena, and two of our sons Jesus and Jude." Steph said with a smile on her face. "Jesus, you go through the barrier first so Connor can see, and then we'll send Connor and Jude through." Steph said with a smile on her face, looking at the clock noticing that they had ten minutes left.

Jesus walked through the barrier and showed the two boys how to get on the platform.

"Connor!" A drunken voice yelled across the platform. Connor's eyes widened as he turned around to see his dad drunkenly walk across the platform. Steph and Lena made a protective stance around the kids as he walked up to them.

"Connor, why did you run away from me?" His dad slurred as he came closer.

"Kids go through the barrier and get onto the train right now." Lena said out of the corner of her mouth.

"I don't want you to have to deal with him!" Connor protested.

"Steph turned around and told him "The most important thing for you to do right now is to get on the train. We'll tell him he's a drunken mess and that you already got onto the train."

Connor stepped back for a second and nodded.

"Jude honey, sit by him on the train will you?" Lena said with a smile on her face. "You'll see us sooner than you think baby."

"Love you momma." Jude said with a smile on his face. "Love you mom."

"Love you Judicorn." Steph said with a smile on her face. "Your father should be fine." Steph said to Connor. "I'll take him in for public intox and then he'll be released. Don't worry, it'll be fine." Steph said with a smile on her face. She looked at the clock and saw that there was five minutes left. Connor grabbed his trunk and went over to the barrier and disappeared through it. Before Jude left, he walked up to Lena and said "By the way, I named the cat Francesca and I'm calling her Frankie for short."

Lena gave him a big hug before she pushed him towards the barrier. Jude took a deep breath and he took off towards the barrier. He looked up and thought he was going to crash, he even thought about steering the cart out of the way. Before he could he went through the barrier and emerged to look up at a gleaming scarlet steam engine. He looked around and saw Connor waving to him. He walked over to him and smiled as Connor helped him put his luggage on the train just as the whistle blew. They climbed aboard the train and found an empty compartment and sat down.

"I'm sorry for my dad." Connor said sheepishly.

"It's fine dude, no one should have to deal with parents like that. Steph's an auror, she can take care of herself and Lena." Jude said.

"What was your name again? Judicorn?" Connor asked innocently after a few moments passed.

"My name isn't Judicorn, it's Jude!"

Val here, with a news update! This chapter was originally written differently! Thank you computer not saving how it was done! But, this rewrite turned out much better than the original chapter so I kept it. Anyways, Jrubs computer is acting funky so if it crashes, he will put something up on his tumblr and he will try on fanfiction. He'll try to make sure it doesn't bite the dust. And remember to review, favorite, reblogg, and appreciate it. Val out!


	5. The Sorting Hats Choice

Woot! I've broken my curse of stopping the story by the fourth chapter! I'll be uploading chapters to my CharmedxHarry Potter story because there will be some connection between the two. Alright. All Aboard!

Val: Jrub910 owns nothing of the Fosters or Harry Potter except for me! I'm special! Look for me in Magic is Charming!

On the train ride to Hogwarts…

"My name isn't Judicorn!" Jude said for the fifth time as Connor snickered from across the compartment.  
"Jeez kid, can't you see he's messing with you?" Val thought breaking into Jude's jumbled thoughts.

"I gathered that. I just want him to stop. Especially because he's not mom's or Mari. Speaking of which, they have to be on the train don't they?" Jude retorted glaring at Connor who was still grinning at him.

"Hey man, lighten up, I'm only joking around with ya. You seem like a cool dude and I want to get to know you better." Connor said stretching his arms and legs. "By the way, I wanted to say thanks." He said using a more serious tone of voice. "If your mom's hadn't have intervened I probably would have missed the train and…" Connors voice broke off catching himself before he said anything else.

"Hey man, it's no problem." Jude said getting up and walking over to Connor. He gave him a hug, much to Connor's surprise, and sat down next to him.

"My mom's are good at making sure their kids are taken care of." Jude said with a smile. "Steph's only biological child is Brandon, and Lena didn't have any kids. They adopted Jesus and Marianna when they were really little, around five or so. Three years later they adopted Callie and then Callie and Brandon ummmmm "Rescued" me from the foster home where I was at." Jude said.

"Rescued you?" Connor said inquisitively.

"Rescued you?" Val questioned.

Before Jude could answer either one of the voices, there was a knock on the compartment door. Jude and Connor looked over to see a boy their age shyly knocking on the door. Connor beckoned him to come in. The glass slid open and the boy walked in.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full, and my brother won't stop harassing me." The boy said grimly.

Connor gestured to the seat across from him and Jude and said "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." The boy said with a smile. He threw his trunk up on the rack and sat down.

"My name is Albus." The boy said with a smile.

"My name is Jude" "My name is Connor" the boys said at the same time. They stopped and looked at each other before breaking out into laughter at the sheer coincidence of the event that just happened.

Just then there was another knock on the door. Jude smiled and beckoned Brandon to come in.

"Hey Jude. Don't make it bad." Brandon sang as he walked into their compartment.

"Brandon. Really? The most cliché thing you could sing to me and you sing it?" Jude asked in mock disbelief. "What are you doing here?

"Prefects have to monitor the occupants of the train." Brandon said, a slight hint of smugness on his voice. Jude rolled his eyes at this. He had been listening to Brandon bragging nonstop about becoming a prefect for the vast majority of summer. Not to mention Callie bragging about becoming captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Hey, make sure you're in your robes by the time the train stops." Brandon said. "Also, do you know why moms didn't come onto the platform?"  
Jude and Connor exchanged uneasy looks with each other. "They said they didn't feel like crying over me going to school so they sent me through the barrier. They said they would see us sooner rather than later." Jude said.

"Nice save Jude" Val said appreciatively. "But why lie to him?"

"I don't want him to worry. Besides mom's can handle themselves. Steph's an auror she can handle herself."

"Wanna explain that to Connor? He looks guiltier than sin over there." Val said amiably.

Jude looked over at Connor who quickly turned away from him, and look out the window at the speeding away countryside.

"Alright then." Brandon said. "Do you want me to tell Callie you're back here?" He said teasingly. Brandon had really came back to check up on Jude for Callie. She had wanted to come back herself but Brandon had convinced her to stay and hang out with her friends. He would make sure that Jude was alright.

"No, we're fine!" Jude said quickly. He loved Callie and everything, but there came a time when the birds had to fly the nest. Callie had always been over protective of Jude and Jude hoped that would go away when he went to Hogwarts.

"Alright." Brandon winked at Jude. "I'll see you when we get off the train."

"Bye Brandon." Jude said smiling at him.

"He's hiding something… But he'll come around to telling me later." Brandon thought waving goodbye to Jude "At least Jude made some friends." He thought happily knowing that he had a good report to give to Callie.

"How many siblings do you have Jude?" Albus asked.

"Four. There's Brandon, prefect for Hufflepuff, Callie, Quidditch Team Captain for Ravenclaw. "Jesus is in Gryffindor and Marianna is in Ravenclaw with Callie." Jude finished, his gaze lingering on Connor.

"Jesus?" Albus asked intrigued. "Jesus Adams Foster?"

"Yeah that's him." Jude said slowly. "Why"

"He's my brother's best friend." Albus said "He's best friends with James."

"What's your last name Albus." Connor asked, his gaze still fixed on the countryside.

"Potter." Albus said.

"No way!" Jude exclaimed. "Your dad is my mom's boss!"

Albus felt relieved at Jude's statement. Normally when he said his last name, people gawked at him for being the son of the "Chosen One."

There was a knock on the door and this time Albus got up to answer.

"Anything off of the trolley dears?" The kind old trolley witch asked the three boys.

"I'll take some pumpkin pasties." Albus said.

"I'm fine." said Jude.

"I'll take some chocolate frogs. And so will he." Connor said gesturing in Jude's direction.

"Connor you don't have." Jude started but Connor cut him off. "It's the least I can do Jude. I owe you that much."

Before Jude could protest any further, Connor had already paid the witch and handed Jude some chocolate frogs.

"Enjoy the sweets dears." The witch smiled at them before rolling the cart away.

"Connor." Jude began but before he could say anything else, Connor unwrapped a chocolate frog and shoved it into Jude's mouth. Albus looked on with an amused look while eating his pumpkin pasties.

"What card did you get?" Albus asked Jude

"Hang on." Jude said getting the card from Connor, who was eating his second frog. He grabbed the empty card container and looked at it. "I got Hermione Granger." He said looking up from the card.

"That's my aunt." Albus said with a smile on his face. "She's the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department."

"Nice. So she's my mom's boss boss." Jude said getting up and looking out the window. It was getting darker and darker.

"We should probably get changed shouldn't we? Jude said looking up at his trunk. Frankie meowed softly from her cat carrier. Jude rummaged in his trunk and grabbed out some food, set it on the ground and then got Frankie out of her carrier so she could eat before they got to Hogwarts.

"She's cute. What's her name?" Albus asked.

"Francesca, or Frankie for short." Jude said petting Frankie. Albus and Connor got down and started petting Frankie while she ate. She purred contently as the boys fawned over her. Finally when she was done eating, Jude picked her up and put her back in her case and got out his robes.

"Time to change!" Jude said cheerfully.

"Don't seem too excited now Jude." Connor said with a smirk on his face.

Jude blushed and quickly changed into his robes not saying another word. A voice rang out throughout the carriages. "Remember, to leave your luggage on the train as it will be taken up to the school separately. Students should be changed into their robes, we will be arriving in five minutes."

Albus and Connor quickly changed into their robes and the train slowly pulled into Hogsmeade Station. They grabbed their wands and slid them into their pockets and walked out of the compartments. As Jude disembarked from the train he heard a familiar voice yelling "First years! First years over this way!" Jude smiled as he recognized Hargrid's voice. Albus smiled too. He visited Hagrid on more than one occasion with his father. Connor looked nervous. He had never seen a giant before and he was a little intimidated by him. The first years followed Hagrid towards the Black Lake. When they got there, there were wooden boats floating gently on the lake. Hagrid told the first years to hop into a boat with four people to a boat. Jude, Connor, Albus, and another boy got into the same boat. The boats glided across the lake, so smoothly that there was no water disturbance at all.

"This is amazing." Jude said looking up at the moon and at the reflection of the moon on the lake.

"It's beautiful." Connor said with a smile, his hand gently grazing Jude's.

Jude blushed and smiled unconsciously. He then began to wonder why he acted so nervous around Connor.

"Val, I need some advice." Jude said trying to contact his book spirit.

"What's up kiddo?" Val said

"Why do I feel nervous when I'm around Connor?" He asked.

"I don't know Jude, maybe you want to impress him? I mean, you are kind of a dork." Val said teasingly "Oh what did I get myself into." She thought to herself. "It was a mistake to come back here. If anyone finds out I'm back here, I'll be banished from this world…"

"That's probably it." Jude thought back. Val sighed inwardly, thankful Jude couldn't hear her thoughts.

Connor tugged on Jude's arm and pointed at the castle. Jude gasped as he saw the magnificent castle looming over the lake. Jude smiled and looked at Connor who was grinning back at him. Albus smiled. He was finally at home.

They docked the boats and followed Hagrid up to the castle. Hagrid led them into a chamber and then proceeded through two large doors. Out of the doors came a witch in an emerald green cloak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" The witch said in what Jude perceived at a Scottish accent.

"In a few moments you'll be sorted into your houses. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be like your family. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." The witch smile as she walked in.

"Oh Potter, he has your mother eyes." She said to herself as she walked up to the table to place the Sorting Hat where it needed to be

"Which house do you want to be in Connor?" Albus asked

"Gryffindor. It's the bravest of them all." Connor said with a million watt smile on his face.

"How about you Jude?" Albus asked

Jude contemplated for a moment. "I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I just don't want."  
"Slytherin?" A voice behind them said.

A boy strolled up to the trio a smug look on his face. "Slytherin is the best house out of all of them. My father was in it and so shall I!"

"And who are you?" Connor said disdainfully

"Scorpious Malfoy at your service." The boy said with air of superiority.

"Malfoy… I know that name from somewhere." Albus said to Jude under his breath.

Before any of them could reply the witch came back. "We're ready for you now." She said with a smile on her face. The students followed her into the Great Hall. When she got up to the stool with the hat on it, she said "When I call your name, you will come forward. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and it will tell you which house you belong in." She said with a smile.

Jude gulped. He wasn't expecting to be sorted in front of everyone. He had pestered his family for days on end with how they got put into their houses, but Steph and Lena had made it a rule that no one could tell how. They wanted the kids to be surprised when they got to school. And speaking of surprised…

"What's my moms doing up at the staff table?" Jude whispered mortified as he saw Steph and Lena smile at him. He looked around for his other siblings. When he made eye contact with him, they looked just as surprised as he was. As the names were called, Jude found himself panicking on the inside. What if he wasn't put in the house he wanted? What if he was put in Slytherin?

"Jacobs, Jude!" The witch called.

Callie looked expectantly at Jude as he walked forward. Brandon, Jesus, and Marianna all waited with baited breath as the sorting hat was put on his head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat erupted.

Jesus clapped louder than any of the siblings. He was excited that his brother had not ended up in Slytherin. All of the siblings had agreed that as long as Jude didn't land in Slytherin, they had no problem with what house he was put in. Jude walked down to the table and sat next to Jesus who gave him a pat on the back in congratulation. Steph and Lena beamed at him from the staff table.

"Malfoy Scorpious!"

Scorpious walked forward and before the hat was fully on his head, the hat yelled "Slytherin!"

Jude watched as Scorpious swaggered over to the Slytherin table.

"Potter Albus!" The witch called.

Albus walked up to the stool, and said "How are you Professor McGonagall?"

The witch smiled at him and said "I'm fine dear."

McGonagall placed the hat on Albus's head. The hat sat there for a bit. Jude swore he was having a conversation with it. But the hat couldn't think. It could only sort kids into houses that it thought they belonged in. Right?

"Gryffindor!" The hat finally shouted.

Albus walked down to the Gryffindor table and sat by Jude

"Now we just need Connor and we're all set!" Albus said.

"Yeah." Jude said. He was thinking, however, how much he would be upset if Connor wasn't placed in Gryffindor with him.

"Wait a moment Jude, why are you thinking that?" Jude thought to himself

"Well, if you want my opinion…."Val said

"I don't right now" Jude said causing Val to shut up.

"Stevens Connor!"

Connor walked up with a big smile on his face. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hat sat there for a few minutes. The hall waited with baited breath to find out which house Connor would be placed in. Finally the hat shouted…

"Slytherin!"

Jude's heart sank as Connors wide smiled shrank considerably as he glumly walked over to the Slytherin table. Scorpious welcomed him with open arms much to Jude's dismay. As the Sorting Ceremony came to a close, the hat was taken away by a short wizard while Professor McGonagall made her way to the center of the staff table. She hit her goblet a couple of times before saying loud enough for the hall to hear her.

"Can I have your attention please? I have a few Start of Term announcements to make. First off, I would like to welcome Professors Stephanie and Lena Adams Foster as new members to our Staff this year. Professor Steph will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts part time as well as a magical defense class, and Professor Lena will be teaching Muggle Studies. The Dark forest is out of bounds as it is every year. And Mr. Filch would like to remind you that no magic is permitted in the corridors, and Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are banned. If there is nothing else?" Professor McGonagall said looking up and down the table. "Let the feast, begin!"

Hey all it's Val! What a mix up! You all thought Jude and Connors houses would be switched because of the GIF going around on Tumblr right?! Well Jrub thought that Jude was more Gryffindor and Connor was more Slytherin. But remember, darkness does not always equate to evil just as light does not always mean good! Reviews are lovely, so are favorites, notes, reblogs. You know the drill. Keep the writer happy! Remember, the Fosters come back on June 8th! That's getting really close! Jrub will try to have a chapter for you on the 8th in celebration of the premier of Season 3! Until then my Jonnor fans! Val out! Jrub910 out! Mischief Managed!


	6. Settling in

Val: Hey everyone, it’s Val!!  We are back with another installment of My Wand, My Way, The Continuing drama of the Fosters attending Hogwarts. When we last left off…  
Jude: Val, the readers know where we left off. Anyways, we here at Jrub910’s fanfiction studio, would like to thank all of his supportive readers at Fanfiction.net, his Tumblr, and Archive of Our Own. It really means a lot to him and he is happy to support Jonnor and all of its glory.  
Connor: Who’s Jonnor?  
Val: Spoilers…  
Jude and Connor look awkwardly at each other and calmly walk away.  
Val: Well, these things are sent to try us…. (Too much wicked ;) ) anyways now that we have a half a page of this drabble, you guys know the drill. Jrub910 owns me and nothing else in the story so far… This chapter we introduce Daria and Taylor. And see what the other Fosters and Potter/Weasley kids are up to. Enjoy!  
The first years made their way up to the common room after the feast had concluded. Jude had found a girl named Taylor and the two had become fast friends. They were chatting about what classes they were looking forward to. Flying, Transfiguration, Charms, the basic classes. They made it to the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. The Prefect turned around and told them the password was “Triquetra”.   
“Did they really make it Triquetra?” Val mused in Jude’s head.  
“What’s the big deal about that?” Jude asked confused.  
“There are a lot of different types of magic in the world Jude. Some are more dangerous than others. Why they chose this as a password is beyond me.” Val said. Jude noting the slight bit of anger in her voice.  
The first years filed into the room and the Prefect explained that while they were here at Hogwarts, this is where they would be staying and where the dormitories were located at. Jude quickly made his way up to the first year dorms after telling Taylor goodnight. He went upstairs and changed into his night clothes. As he was getting out his spell book to write about how today went, he heard a knock at the window. He saw an owl and walked over and let it in. The owl flew over to his bed, dropped a letter on it and then flew off into the night. Before Jude could shut the window another owl flew in and dropped another letter on his bed.   
“I never get mail.” Jude thought to himself. He walked over to his bed and saw that he had gotten letters from Steph and Callie. Jude opened the letter from Callie first. It read  
Jude,  
I’m so happy you made it into Gryffindor! Make sure you make friends. Friends are what make school worth it. Do your homework. If you need help, come find any of us. I wouldn’t go to Jesus for anything except flying lessons, and even then, I didn’t get Quidditch Captain for nothing.  
Jude smiled as he read that part of the letter.  
The majority of kids in the other houses are nice enough. But take it from me Jude, stay AWAY from Slytherin. Slytherin has produced more Dark Wizards and Witches than the other three houses combined. If you want to have lunch with me and Mariana, let me know! Stay safe and strong! I believe in you Jude <3   
With love,  
Callie.  
Jude reread the letter before putting it down. Slytherin has produced more Dark wizards and witches than the three houses combined? If that was the case, then why was Connor put into Slytherin? He didn’t think was a bad kid. He was certainly nicer than the Malfoy kid that’s for certain. Jude folded up Callie’s letter and stuck it inside his spell book. To his amazement, the letter disappeared before his eyes.   
“By the way, Steph forgot to tell you that all the Fosters Spell Books have Undetectable Extension Charms on them. Not as strong as they would be on a bag, but they store paper and letters for you and, I even sort them for you.” Val said “Don’t I make things easier for you?”   
Jude didn’t respond as he opened Steph’s letter.  
My Darling Jude,  
Congratulations on making Gryffindor! Momma and I are so proud of you! We’re both ok. Connor’s dad was a little more violent than we thought and he’s currently being detained for one month in Azkaban. I think it’s a good idea for you to stick around Connor and try to become friends with him. Everyone needs a friend to lean on. There’s more to the story but it would probably be best to tell you in person. Keep up in your studies hon. I don’t want to have to go teacher and mom on you but I will if I have to. But I’m not that worried about you. Even though Connor is a Slytherin, remember, Darkness doesn’t equate to evil, just as light doesn’t equate to good. Everyone has light and dark inside of them. It’s how you act that determines the kind of person you are. Just be yourself my love and everything will be fine. I love you so much  
Love,   
Mom   
Jude looked at the letter and smiled. He put the letter in his book and watched it disappear.   
“Val, make sure those stay private.” Jude thought as he heard footsteps coming up the steps.  
“Hey Jude.” Albus said as he made it to the top of the steps. “What’s that?” He asked as he saw Jude holding his book.  
“Oh, it’s just an empty book that my mom sent me.” Jude said quickly going over and throwing it in his trunk. “What’s up Albus?”  
“I was wondering if you’d like to get breakfast with me.” He asked shyly. I don’t really know anyone besides you and Connor and I’d like for us to become friends.  
“Ok, I promised a girl named Taylor we could get breakfast too, but you can come with us.” Jude said cheerfully.   
Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room…  
Connor was sitting down in his dormitory. He stared glumly at the green serpent badge that he had to wear on his robes. It was kind of chilly underneath the castle. The Slytherin Common Room was located underneath the castle in the dungeons. Connor suspected it was underneath the lake. He was just about to go to bed when Scorpious walked up to him.   
“Try to look a little happier Stevens. I don’t want you flooding the room with tears over not being a Gryffindork.” Scorpious scoffed at him.  
“Why don’t you shut up Malfoy before I deck you?” Connor said angrily. He was already upset about being in Slytherin. His father was going to be pleased though. Connor would be, “keeping the pride in the Stevens family.” He hated the fact that Jude and Albus had gotten into Gryffindor. He felt all alone in the cold dormitory.   
“Suit yourself. By the way, I’m supposed to tell you Daria has requested you to join her for breakfast tomorrow.” Scorpious scoffed.   
Connor glared at him and shut the curtains to his bed. He turned over and silent tears fell from his face. 

Hey all! Sorry for the short chapter! Ill make the next one longer! Love you all my readers!


	7. The Chapter without a Creative Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val: Hey yall! Val here! So when we last left off in the fosters saga, we had the sorting ceremony and Jude and Connor were placed into separate houses!  
> Jude: And Jrubs last upload gave some insight on what happened to get Val put into my book!  
> Connor: Uhhhh do I know Val?  
> Jude: Shes not important  
> Val: …. I only… never mind. To find out what I the AMAZING VAL did, read the war that started it all.  
> Connor: I’m trying, but it won’t let me read it….  
> Jude: Jrub wrote it so characters from other stories couldn’t read it… We have to wait till he writes more of her in this story… whatever that means….  
> Val: Anyways…. Jrub910 owns nothing of the Fosters or Harry Potter but he owns me!

At Breakfast…  
“Jude, you’re going to get sick if you keep eating like this!” Taylor cried in exasperation as Jude wolfed down his breakfast.  
“I’m hungry!” Jude protested  
“It wouldn’t be because Connor is over there eating with that Daria girl is it?” Val said innocently.  
“What do you mean?” Jude thought back innocently as he bit into a slice of toast. He couldn’t help himself as he stole a glance over to the Slytherin table. Connor was laughing at something Daria had said. He saw Connor glance over to the Gryffindor table and waved at Jude, beckoning him to come over.  
“Well don’t just stand there, go on over!” Val told Jude excitedly.  
“But, but, but.” Jude thought back trying to keep a cool demeanor as he got up from the table.  
Why do I feel nervous around him? Jude thought to himself.  
Jude walked over to the Slytherin table and Connor introduced him to Daria.  
“Hi Jude.” Daria said. “Are you excited to be here? How’s Taylor, we met on the train and she is just the best! I’m actually going to get her to come over right now!” Daria got up and went over to the Gryffindor table to go talk to Taylor.  
“She’s… interesting.” Jude said as Daria started chatting with Taylor.  
“Yeah. So did you want to walk to class together?” Connor asked. “I mean, we do have Defense Against the Dark Arts together.” Connor said with a smile on his face.   
“Sure.” Jude said with a smile on his face. “Oh, that’s with my mom.” Jude said remembering that Steph and Lena were professors here.  
“Yeah, I have to thank her for everything that she did at the station. My dad… He’s not the nicest person in the world.” Connor said sadly.  
Before Jude could respond he was greeted with a “Hey Jude.”  
Jude turned around and saw that Callie was standing behind him.   
“Whatcha doing?” Callie asked casually.  
“We were just getting ready to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts together.” Jude said quickly. “C’mon Connor let’s go.” Jude said picking up his bag, Connor following suit and the two of them left the Great Hall before Callie could say anything.  
“Who was that?” Connor asked as they made their way to the third floor.  
“No one important.” Jude said making a mental note to yell at Callie later. Or have Steph and Lena talk to her. That would be more effective.  
Jude and Connor took their seats in the classroom. They were a few minutes early, so Jude made an excuse to go to the bathroom. He walked over to Steph and Lena’s office and he found Steph trying to gather her lecture notes on what they would be covering in class that day.  
“Hi love.” Steph said walking over to give Jude a hug. “How are you? Did you get my letter?”   
“Yeah I did. And Callie also sent me one.”  
“She did? That was kind of her.”  
“Well, not exactly mom. She told me to stay away from Slytherin kids because that house has produced more dark witches and wizards than the other three combined. And Connor got sorted into Slytherin. And I was talking to him today at breakfast and she came up and wasn’t happy I was over there.”  
Steph frowned. “That doesn’t sound like Callie at all love.”  
Jude got out his spell book and grabbed Callie’s letter and showed it to Steph. Steph’s eyes narrowed as she continued to read down the letter.   
“I swear I need glasses.” Steph muttered as she kept reading. “So Callie told you to stay away from Slytherin but your friend Connor was put in it?” Steph asked.  
“Yeah. And I really want to hang out with him. He needs friend’s mom.” Jude said looking towards the door.  
“Honey you know what’s right and wrong. And from what I can tell so does Connor. I love your sister dearly but she can’t decide who you can and cannot hang out with. Go sit by Connor in class and I’ll talk to Callie later.” Steph said with a smile and kissed Jude on the forehead.   
“Alright mom.” Jude said giving her a hug. Jude walked out of the classroom and to his dismay.  
“Jude!” Daira said with a smile on her face.   
“Hi Daria.” Jude politely responded. Steph came out of her office, and noticing that Daria was sitting where Jude’s bag was, her maternal mode kicked on.   
“Is it alright if Daria sits by me Jude? She’s been begging since breakfast this morning.” Connor said with a plea on his face.  
“Oh yeah, that’s totally fine.” Jude said forcing a smile on his face.   
Why do I feel like this? He thought?  
Steph looked over at Jude and smiled to herself. He doesn’t know yet. But it still so adorable. She thought to herself. Steph walked up to her desk and waved her wand as things straightened themselves out before her as the last few kids took their seats in class.  
“Hello class, my name is Professor Adams Foster, but you can call me Mrs. Foster.” Steph said to the class. The class stared blankly back at her. No professor ever wanted to be called by Mrs. Ms. Or Mr.  
“Today I want you divide up into pairs and I’m going to teach you a spell or two. The first spell we will learn is the Disarming Charm Expelliarmus. The second spell is the Shield Charm Protego.”  
A student raised their hand. “Yes Mr.?”  
“Potter Ma’am”  
So this is Harry’s kid…. Steph thought “What is it dear?”  
“It’s just, aren’t those kind of advanced spells for first years?”  
“Well yes they are. But my job is to arm you with defensive magic and theory. And as an Auror, those two spells have gotten me out of many a sticky situation. So everyone go and get a partner.”  
“Hey Jude.”  
“Yeah Connor?”  
“Hey Potter?”  
“Yeah Malfoy?”  
“Wanna be my?”  
“Yeah.”  
Callie was walking to class when she saw Jude and Connor walk out of Defense Against the Dark Arts together. She shot Jude a look to which she was met with   
“Callie can I see you?”  
Callie turned around to see Steph beckoning her towards her office. Callie walked into Steph’s office.  
“What’s up mom?” Callie asked as she walked into Steph’s office.  
“Well, I wanted to talk to you about Jude.” Steph said.  
“Is he ok?” Callie asked a worried look on her face.  
“Yes he is fine.” Steph said calmly. “However, he is a little… perturbed at you.”  
“At me? Why?” Callie ask, a confused look appearing on her face.   
“He showed me the letter you wrote to him. And one of his friends got sorted into Slytherin. I know you have had a problem with Slytherin ever since Wyatt, but.”  
“Mom, he used me. And you know Slytherin’s reputation.” Callie protested.  
“Connor is a good kid. Callie. There’s too much good in him. Jude can take care of himself. I’m not saying what you did was wrong, I’m saying you need to back off. And that is that.” Steph said firmly.  
Callie stared angrily at Steph.  
“It’s what Jude wants love. He loves you but he wants to make his own friends and mistakes.” Steph said.  
“Fine.” Callie said angrily.  
“Callie I think it’s time you leave this office and think about what I said. Remember that I am not only your teacher and I am your mother. Steph said angrily pointing her wand at the door and opening it for Callie. Callie grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.  
“Teenagers.” Steph muttered and rubbed her temples.  
Callie walked out of Steph’s office, and instead of going to divination, she went back to the Ravenclaw common room, and grabbed her broom. She stormed down to the Quidditch pitch and released the Golden Snitch. Brandon walked down to the pitch and they exchanged words about what Steph had said.  
“Callie, it’ll be alright.” Brandon said.  
“It’s not just that I’m worried about. What if they find out.”   
“They won’t.” Brandon said.  
“And how do you.” Callie started before Brandon silenced her with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww there are so many things happening! Like pairing up for DADA. Gays have the right to marry. Jonnor gave me a heart attack with this weeks episodes. Anyways, Steph notices right away that Jude might have feelings for Connor. Well, mothers have that instinct and let’s not forget Steph is a lesbian…. :P Enjoy our freedoms my readers! Everyone has the right to be with the one they love. End hate! Spread love! Love Jonnor, Jonnor is love! And Brallie! Love them too! Remember, to read the War that started it all. (Found exclusively on my fanfiction.net account until I get enough complaints that tumble and A03 should have some of Val’s backstory on there too!) My Fanfiction name for those who don’t know on Tumblr and A03 is jrub910. Love you all my readers and enjoy!


	8. This chapter was a bitch to write. #writersblock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the kind words and for the reviews, reblogs, notes, and Kudos! I love you all my passionate readers! I unfortunately still don’t have the rights to the Fosters or Harry Potter. So lawyers begone!  
> Callie: We’re starting with me today!

Callie stared at Brandon. He caressed her cheek and smiled at her. “We made it this far Callie. We’ve only got two years left until it won’t be taboo for us!” Brandon said with a smile. “Now go back to the dormitory.”   
As Callie turned around she saw green robes marching out onto the field. She turned around and saw Brandon walking up towards her.   
“Walk beside me and nothing will happen.” Brandon muttered. Callie nodded and walked forward.  
“Look who it is! The bitch that thinks she can fly!” A voice called out. Callie turned and glared.   
“Why don’t you come out of your little pack Wyatt and say that to my face?” Callie shouted back at him turning around and storming towards him, Brandon running after her grabbing her and pulling her back towards the Castle.  
“That’s right. Let your boyfriend take you back up to the school. Freaks.” Wyatt sneered as he kicked off the ground.   
“He’s not my boyfriend!” Callie screamed at him, fear eating away at her. If Steph and Lena found out there would be hell to pay.  
“Don’t let that idiot get to you Callie. He doesn’t know what he’s saying.” Brandon muttered as they walked back up to the castle.  
Callie glared back at them and muttered “He’s lucky I didn’t have my wand.”  
Meanwhile…  
“Love there’s something I need to talk to you about.” Steph said as she and Lena were relaxing after their first day of teaching.  
“What is it hon?” Lena asked laying down on their bed.  
“Well, Callie sent Jude a letter saying not to hang out with the Slytherin kids and that Connor kid we saved got sorted into Slytherin and I think Jude has a crush on him.”  
“Wait you think Jude is gay?” Lena asked.  
“Well don’t you?” Steph said. “It’s just a hunch I have. Call it witches worry or mothers intuition but he definitely is not straight.”  
“Well, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Lena said getting up and walking towards the door. “I have to go do rounds of the castle. I’ll see you when I get back love.”   
“Alright.” Steph said and walked over and kissed Lena on the cheek.  
Lena went and walked around the castle. She was about to head back to her room when  
“Momma?”  
Lena turned around and saw Jude. “What is it baby?” Lena asked. “Shouldn’t you been in bed?”  
“I need to ask you something…” Jude said.  
“What is it honey?”  
“When did you know you were gay?”  
Elsewhere in the castle….  
“Hey Lexi!” Jesus said leaning up against the wall in his scarlet quidditch robes.   
“What do you want Foster?” Lexi called back walking up to him.  
“You, me, a couple of broomsticks, flying around the lake and then a picnic while we watch the sun set.” Jesus said running his hands through his hair.  
“Hmmmm… I’ll tell you what Foster, if you can beat us in a quidditch match, I’ll go out on a date with you.” Lexi said coyly batting her eyelashes.  
“Deal.” Jesus said.  
“But if Ravenclaw wins…” Lexi began.  
“Yeah, what?” Jesus asked amicably.  
“You have to.” Lexi bent over and whispered into Jesus’s ear.  
“No problem! Since I know we’ll win anyways.” Jesus said cockily.  
“We’ll see Foster.” Lexi said. “You better find a damn good seeker.” Lexi said and walked away.  
“I think I have the perfect one in mind.” Jesus muttered to himself and headed back upstairs to the common room.

“Why are you asking me this?” Lena asked Jude kindly and motioned for them to go into an empty classroom. To her disappointment.  
“Aha! An Ickle Firstie and his mummy come into the classroom to talk have they?”  
“Get out Peeves! Now!” Lena said sharply.  
“But I’m having so much fun!” Peeves said as he picked up some chalk and started throwing it at Jude.  
Jude took cover, grabbed his wand and yelled “Skurge!”   
“OWWWWWIIIIEEEEE!!!! Ickle nasty first year hurt me!” Peeves howled.  
“Out Peeves or I’ll get the Baron! I mean it!” Lena yelled.  
Just then, another ghost floated in. Blood was drenched on his robes and he floated there in silence, surveying the situation.   
“Oh, your baroness, I was just heading out.” Peeves said in a manner which can only be described as Peeves attempting to be respectful. He then flew out of the classroom to go off and terrify some other poor innocent student.  
“Thank you Mr. Baron. I was just about to come summon you.” Lena said bowing to the ghost. The Bloody Baron bowed back and floated off.  
“He scares me…” Jude muttered under his breath. Lena smiled at him and told him there was nothing for him to be afraid of.  
“Now, why do you think you might be gay?” Lena asked sitting next to Jude rubbing his head.  
“Well, it’s my friend Connor. Whenever I see him with this girl I get jealous, and I feel like I want him to just be with me.” Jude said  
“Well honey, that doesn’t mean you’re gay. You could just be jealous that Connor is spending time with that girl and you could either be wanting to spend time with her, or you’re jealous because you think he’s spending too much time with her.” Lena said giving Jude a hug. “But either way, we will love you regardless.”  
“Thanks mom.” Jude said smiling giving her a big hug.  
“C’mon honey, I’ll walk you back to Gyffindor Tower.”  
Meanwhile….  
Connor was sitting in his bed with the curtains pulled around pretending to be sleeping. He was however, replaying the fact that he had gotten partnered up with Jude in DADA! Just the thought of it made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. But then he also had the small problem of Daria.   
“I don’t know why she thinks were dating. We haven’t done anything and now she’s going around telling everyone in the girl’s dorm that we’re a thing” He thought to himself. He didn’t need Scorpius to go running around saying how happy he was that he had gotten paired up with Jude.   
“Hey Stevens!”   
“I thought it was only when you talked about someone they appeared.” Connor groaned inwardly.   
“What is it Scorpius?”  
“Daria wants to know if you would rather be her partner for Defense Against the Dark Arts instead of Jude’s.” Scorpius asked nonchalantly.  
“No, Professor Steph let us choose and I chose Jude. I don’t have to do everything with her.” Connor replied.  
“Suit yourself. Means I can make my move on her.”  
“Go for it.” Connor said without thinking.  
“Aha! So you don’t like her after all!” Scorpius said  
“I mean, she’s a nice person and all, but I don’t know if I’d want to date her.” Connor said, hoping that the conversation would end there.   
“Yeah, I see what you mean…. And I couldn’t leave Albus by himself.” Scorpius mused. “Oh well. Guess Daria will have to stay with Taylor.” And with that Scorpius left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, writers block sucks. With school starting up and me being at 20 credits, updating will be sporadic. But I will do my best! Remember, that even though Jonnor did not get a lot of screen time this summer, we are still Fosters fans at heart so keep on trucking my readers! Love you all! Review! Love. Peace. Brallie, Jonnor <3


	9. A moon lit walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Fosters, or Harry Potter! Enjoy!

“Protego!” Connor said a blue magical force field appearing in front of him.

“Expelliarmus!” Jude said and a bolt of red energy erupted out of the tip of his wand.

 

“Alright, it’s my turn to use the shield charm.” Jude said. “Protego!” A violet force field appeared around Jude. Connor stared at him.

“What is it?” Jude asked.

“Why is your shield charm violet?” Connor asked.

“I don’t know. My mom said it has something to do with the spiritual side of magic. Everyone puts a little bit of their spirit into their magic. Sometimes certain spells will be different colors based on that.” Jude said shrugging as his spell dissipated while they talked.  
“Alright, you ready?” Connor asked.

“Yeah.” Jude said

“Expelliarmus!”

“Protego!’

Connor’s bolt of light bounced off of Jude’s shield charm and just dissipated instead of rebounding the spell.

“Why! Why can’t I get this freaking spell to work?” Jude shouted exasperatedly sitting down putting his hands in his face.

“Dude, your shield just absorbs the magic. It’s like the ultimate defense if you think about it like that.” Connor said smiling walking over to Jude and putting his hand on his back rubbing small circles trying to relax him. Jude felt himself relax at Connor’s touch.

“Why does he have this effect on me?” Jude thought to himself.

“Isn’t it obvious Jude? You like him!” Val said laughing. Jude remained silent contemplating her words. 

“We should get back to practicing.” Jude said quickly standing up. Connor couldn’t help starting at Jude’s butt again.

“I think we’ve done enough practicing for today.” Connor said. “We’re more than ready to perform the spells in front of your mom for class and besides, it’s supposed to be nice outside.”

“But it’s getting dark out.” Jude said.

“So we could go out exploring around the lake.” Connor said. “It’ll be fun!”

“What if we get caught?” Jude said. 

“We won’t. And we can always say we’re going to examine aquatic plants at night for extra credit for Herbology.” Connor said. “Please Jude” He said with a pouty puppy dog look on his face.

“Fine. But, I still think we should at least get a note from my moms. Steph will be excited that I’m keeping up with my studies so that way she won’t have to go mom on me.” Jude said.

Connor did a small victory dance that made Jude smile and told him he would meet him by the front doors at 8. 

Jude walked to his mom’s office, and she was, as Jude predicted, all too happy to give Jude the note so he and his friend could go study.

“Or, they could figure out that they’re meant to be.” Steph thought wryly to herself as she sat down in her office chair looking over papers that her third years had wrote. When she got to Jesus’s she frowned. This paper was well thought out and concisely written. She ruffled through her papers and found Marianna’s and compared the two. They were unalike. Steph’s frown turned into a small smile. Maybe now that she could enforce the no Quidditch rule, Jesus was working on keeping his grades up.

“Thanks for helping me keep my cool Brandon.” Callie said. “But, I think we need to talk.”

“What about?” Brandon said.

“I think it would be better, for now if we stopped seeing each other.” Callie said.

“Why?” Brandon said, his heart falling into a deep pit in his stomach that he didn’t know existed. 

“I just think with moms being here, it would be safer for us so we don’t get into trouble and that way, one of us doesn’t get sent to a different school.” Callie said “I don’t want to do this Brandon I really don’t, but I can’t leave you, or Jesus or Marianna, and least of all.”

“You can’t leave Jude.” Brandon said with a heavy sigh.

“Yeah…” Callie said.

“You’re right.” Brandon said. “And who knows, we only have two years before we’re legally adults.”

Callie smiled at him, gave him a hug and said goodbye and headed off to the Ravenclaw dormitory, trying to not show the tears forming in her eyes.

Jude and Connor had walked out to the lake with a change of clothes and a towel. Since they were “Studying herbs found in the lake.” 

“Alright, you go in first.” Connor said.

“What if the Squid grabs me?” Jude said.

“The squid doesn’t like humans, it won’t bother us.” Connor said with a smile on his face. Jude was adorable when he was concerned. Wait, why was he thinking that? It’s not like   
he had a shot with Jude anyways.

Yes, Connor was gay. Did anyone besides Connor know it? No. He lived in fear of anyone finding out because of his father. His father wanted the perfect son, the one that would be a great Quidditch player, become a star Quidditch player after school, marry some hot reporter and settle down and have kids. Needless to say, his dad was not a fan of anyone who was a homosexual and after the run in at Diagon Alley with Steph, Connor knew enough not to tell his dad anything. When Connor had walked up to Steph and Lena, he saw the anger in his dad’s eyes that he had asked them for help.

“Connor you getting in here?” Jude said “It’s freezing.”

Connor smiled and told him to come out of the water. He handed Jude his towel and Jude started to dry off. 

“I found some gillyweed.” Jude said with a smile. “It lets you swim underwater for an hour. Professor Slughorn and Longbottom will be excited to keep it for us.” He said through chattering teeth.

“Come here.” Connor said and put his cloak around Jude’s half naked body. “Better?” Connor said. Jude nodded.

“What is he doing? Oh my god Oh my god!” Jude and Val thought freaking out at the same time.

“Wanna go sit down by the tree over there?” Connor asked. 

“Sure” Jude said nonchalantly trying to process what was going on.

The boys walked over to the tree and sat down. Connor stretched out his legs and laid down looking up at the stars. Jude sat down next to him and put his hands on the ground and stared up at the stars with Connor.

“Beautiful.” Murmured Connor looking at Jude.

“Yeah they are.” Jude said smiling. “Before we got adopted and when we lived with our birth parents, Callie and I would look up at them with our parents every night before we   
went to bed. It was something that we looked forward to every night.”

“Were your parents magical?” Connor asked. 

“No, they were muggles.” Jude said. “So imagine the surprise when Steph and Lena found us in a muggle foster system and we got our letters.”

“Wow.” Connor said letting Jude’s words sink in. Jude was a muggle born. His dad wouldn’t even let them set foot in his house for that reason alone.

Connor decided that it was time to take a risk. He shifted his body so he was closer to Jude. Jude didn’t move at all. Connor noticed where Jude’s hand was. He moved it next to his so their skin was touching.

“So how about you?” Jude said. “What’s your dad like?” Jude noticed where Connor’s hand was at and decided that it would be better to see how this played out. 

“Well my mom isn’t around and it’s just my dad and I.” Connor said. “He isn’t exactly the most friendly or tolerant fellow.” He said bitterly. 

“Oh.” Jude said glancing up at the stars again. “Damn it, why did I ask?”

Right as he said that, he felt Connor’s finger twist around his pinky. “Your pinky’s are wrapped around each other’s.” Val said excitedly. 

Jude decided to take matters into his own hands. He laid down next to Connor and took more of Connor’s hand into his own.

“Is this ok?” Jude asked him.

Connor looked down at their hands, rolled over, put his hand on Jude’s chest, and felt his heart rate, along with his accelerate.

“Yes.” Connor said softly. And before Jude could say anything else, Connor leaned in, and the two boys were kissing each other in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s to the Summer finale, and good luck to all of us as we survive the hiatus!


	10. The Overdue Chapter

Hey everyone! We’re back! We’re fighting depression, a bad break up and college! But we will do well and summer will promise lots of updates! Here’s to season 3B! My other story Magic is Charming will be kind of a prequel to this. Just so you all are aware- The Author

The kiss continued on for a solid five minutes before Jude and Connor broke the kiss. They looked at each other for a few moments and smiled at each other. 

“Let’s go back to the castle.” Connor said gently smiling at Jude.

Jude nodded at Connor and the pair started heading to the castle. The two walked in silence for a couple of moments. Jude broke the silence.

“So are we?”

“Yes” Connor replied with a smile and intertwined his pinky with Jude’s. “I am your boyfriend.”

Jude smiled as they reached the castle doors. The two walked into the foyer where Steph was waiting for them.

“Hello boys, did you find some herbs?” Steph said with a smile noticing that they boys had their pinkies interlocked. 

“Yes Professor Steph.” Connor said with a smile and handed her the herbs that Jude and him had collected at the lake. “I’ll see you later okay Jude?”

“Yeah! Totally!” Jude squeaked out 

“Smooth Jude” Val commented smirking on the inside. She had been celebrating obnoxiously in Jude’s head since the kiss had taken place.

Steph allowed herself a small smile and handed Connor a roll of parchment. “This will get you out of any trouble with any prefects for being out at this late hour. Jude, I’ll walk you up to Gryffindor Tower. Off you go!”

“Night Jude!”

Night Con!”

Steph watched Connor walk off to the dungeons smiling on the outside and doing a happy dance on the inside. Her baby boy was finally coming into his own.“You ready to go to bed love?” Steph asked.

“Yes momma.” Jude said with a smile on his face.

“You do realize that by morning the entire castle will know that you and Connor are dating. And that there’s going to be no alone time in EITHER one of the dormitories. Common rooms are fine by me.” Steph said in only a way that a mother can.

“I understand mom.” Jude said with a smile on his face.

“Professor Adams-Foster?”

Steph and Jude turned to see Professor McGonagall striding over to them.

“Yes Professor?” Steph said noticing the professor’s strained and tired look on her face.

“I need to talk to you in private please.” McGonagall said. “It’s urgent.” 

“Well I was walking my son back up to Gryffindor Tower so he wouldn’t get into any trouble with the prefects.” Steph said.

With a wave of her wand, McGonagall conjured a cat patronus. “Follow the cat back to Gryffindor Tower. None of the prefects will bother you as long as you stay with the cat.” McGonagall said with a smile. “Run along now, it’s nothing serious and none of your siblings are in trouble.

“What is it Minerva?” Steph asked concern growing on her face.

“Connor’s father has been released from Azkaban and he wants to withdraw Connor from school.” McGonagall said her face growing with concern.

“That can’t happen, I was the arresting officer on that case and was told Connor would not be able to go back with his dad.” Steph said growing angry.

“I know Steph.” Minervra said. “That’s why we need to…”

Unbeknownst to Step and Professor McGonagall they were not alone. A wide eyed Slytherin hurried down to the dungeon, scheming with the information that he had gotten while spying on Jude and Connor. 

Callie was sitting alone in her bed. She was contemplating on why she had told Brandon that they shouldn’t have been together anymore.  
“Ugh don’t you just hate boys?” Marianna said walking into Callie’s dorm room.  
“I mean if they’re named Wyatt and have a big ego then yes, yes I do.” Callie decided to agree with Marianna for her health. “Why what’s up?”  
“Well, there’s this guy…”  
“Matt?”  
“Wha?”  
“You’re predictable Marianna.” Callie said with a smile. “Go for it.”   
“But what if he doesn’t want it?” Marianna asked.  
“He’d be crazy not to.” Callie said with a smile. She pulled out her own spellbook and began writing in it.  
“Whatcha writing about?” Marianna said walking over to Callie.

“Nothing special. Just been a rough day.” Callie said making her guardian make the ink invisible.  
“Alright. Well if you need to talk you know where to find me.” Marianna said hugging Callie and walking out of the room.  
Callie sighed and continued writing.


End file.
